


Alternate

by Joel7th



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joel7th/pseuds/Joel7th
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn’t happen the day Raven killed Bolivar Trask; it all happened the day a certain metal bender got divorce with a certain telepath on Cuban beach. So, in order to fix everything and hopefully change the grim future, Professor X and Magneto decide to send Wolverine back 61 years ago, when their past selves were not yet divided.<br/>Can Wolverine fulfill his mission? Is the future truly set?</p><p>Warnings : spoilers for First Class and Days of Future Past</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate

Charles’s expression roulettes from curiosity to surprise, to disbelief and finally settles in utmost denial as he begins to rub his temple with his index finger.

Opposite from him sits comfortably a tall, burly man, a cigar hanging at the corner of his mouth, emitting a defiant air.

It’s been less than an hour and Charles’s study chamber, clean and softly scented with freshly picked lavenders (Moira insisted that he should have flowers in his surroundings and eagerly set herself to the task), already reeks with narcotic smell.

Good thing his cigar isn’t the cheap kind.

Less than an hour ago, this man showed up at the Xavier manor’s entrance and requested to speak with 'Professor X' Charles Xavier alone about an 'extremely important matter'. A quick glance at the man’s mind asserted Charles’s intuition that he is no less a mutant than Charles or any other residents in the house.

Out of the telepath’s curiosity, the stranger was invited in.

Knowing his nickname was one thing; finding his way to Charles’s study chamber with hardly any effort despite being here for the first time was another thing about this man that piqued Charles’s interest. A fascinating individual, Charles mused. What kind of gift would he possess?

The man introduced himself as Logan, a ‘messenger from the future’ (Charles’s own deduction after listening to Logan rather than his actual words).

And the message this reluctant messenger brought from the future was not the least delighting. Worse, nothing in Logan’s mind proved what he said to be sort of the truth.

So, Charles’s been sitting quietly for several minutes, allowing the hard truth to sink in.

Good thing Logan is patient enough not to press the matter. In fact, the man seems content just having his butt seated comfortably on the luxurious sofa and his cigar tucked dearly between his lips.  

“So,” Charles opens his dry lips, finger still rubbing his temple, “as you’ve said, in the future, I’ll be both bald and paralyzed.”

“And still kicking several asses.” Logan casually exhaled a circled puff of smoke.

“Pardon me, is that a sarcasm?”

“It means you still fight well, in future vocabulary.”

“Erik did that to me?”

Catching a glance of the said man standing in the yard, trying to move the satellite disk back and forth, Charles asks what seems more of a statement than a question, his tone veiled with anger, disbelief and mostly, sadness. “Then he ran off to start his campaign?”

“Yeah. But as long as I’ve known you two, and I’ve known you two for quite some time, no matter how big a jerk Magneto is capable of, your future self doesn’t hold anything against him. In fact you two are…”

“Are…?”

“… Getting along well.”

Charles doesn’t miss the struggle for word at the other man. He’s half tempted to get into Logan’s mind again and pluck the truth himself but somehow, his intuition is against it. A telepath should know to listen to his own intuition and the right thing Charles ought to do is to let the matter peacefully slip.

Instead, he digs into Logan’s memory.

“Seven Heavens !!”

Charles lets out a startled cry, body jolting back, nearly falling off his chair. His handsome face is a wondrous combination of paleness and crimson.

“You… I… Erik … We… They…”

For someone with a Ph. D, Charles is surprisingly terrible at coherent speech.

“You see them, right, _you_ and Magneto?”

If Logan was offended by having his memory invaded (which he’s not), he certainly didn’t show. His expression is a mix of concern, guilt and embarrassment as he pats Charles on the shoulder.

“They… We are…”

“Yeah, you and Magneto are _that_ kind of relationship. Sorry bub, should have warned you first. I accidentally walked in and… that image kinda etched in my memory. Dared not ask _you_ to erase it....”

Logan’s voice trails off and utter silence engulfs the two men.

Several minutes later…

Charles, who appears to have recovered from the shock, speaks first.

“It’s good we still have so much stamina at that age.”

“…… I suppose so.” Logan answers mechanically.

Silence stretches out but dissipates quickly as Charles raises another less awkward and embarrassing topic.

“Did he… did Erik ever regret?”

“Jerk as he is, crippling you is his life’s greatest regret.”

“You heard him said?”

“Both heard and saw. Which is why I’m here, speaking to you. The entire idea was Magneto’s.”

“You’re speaking to me about… changing the future?”

“That hits the bull’s eye. They said it all happened that day on the Cuban beach, which is only a few days from now.”

“You… They… Future Erik and future me believe the course of history can be changed…”

“Not _can_ , _will_. Because this is our only hope. In our time, the humans have created some freaky things called the ‘Sentinels’ and they have literally wiped mutantkind off the Earth.”

As long as he starts talking about ‘The Sentinels’, Logan’s expression shifts to that of grim seriousness.

“Future you and Magneto theorize that by changing the past, the Sentinels would have never been born and mutantkind could be averted from the fate of extinction.”

Quite a herculean task, Charles thinks to himself.

“… What if the future can’t be changed or… it’ll become a much darker one?”.

“The future can’t be worse than its current mess.” Logan shrugs. “And even if it’s so, at least we can get your future self his legs back. Not much a change, really, but it’s something. Hell if I returned empty-handed, Magneto would be damn sure to twist every single joint of my skeleton.”

Logan’s amused tone does little to ease the deep frown between Charles’s eyebrows.

“Erik isn’t _that_ terrible.”

“Well, that’s the Magneto I know. As for _your_ Erik, I think you can figure out some way to deal with him. After we settle this mess.”

The deliberate stress on ‘your Erik’ makes Charles’s heart flutter and a not-so-invisible pink creeps up his neck. And even if Logan does see it, he acts like he doesn’t.

“Mr. Logan…”

“Logan is fine.”

“Please tell me how we can save our future.”

  …

A few hours later, Erik, Moira, Raven, Hank, Sean and Alex are all in perplexity when they witness a heavily obviously blushing Charles emerge from the study chamber with the stranger who goes by the name Logan. No matter how they bombard him with questions (mostly Sean, Alex and Raven), Charles keeps his lips tighter than a miser’s purse.

…

Things turn out word-for-word to what Logan told in his study chamber a few days ago. They’ve found Shaw; Erik’s killed him and now, both the American and Soviet fleets are raining missiles on them.

As Erik’s holding the missiles in the air, Charles exchanges a brief thought with Logan.

_< <Is it time?>>_

_< <Yeah, it’s time. Definitely.>>_

Charles inhales a deep, long breath.

This is going to be embarrassing. Extremely embarrassing.

_The things I do to secure our future._

Charles repeats the words in his mind as a means to give him courage. He gathers all his strength and plunges forward, crashing hard into his best friend.

Into the latter’s mouth actually.

Moira rolls her eyes. Raven’s eyes have never been wider. Hank, Alex and Sean simultaneously drop their jaws.

Azazel looks like if he could turn any redder, he would. Janos is wearing an expression that literally reads “I want to poke my eyes blind”. Angel rolls on the sandy beach, laughing madly.

Leaning against the submarine, Logan suppresses the urge to facepalm himself to send a friendly reminder to Charles’s mind.

_< <Don’t forget the tongue, Magneto himself said so.>>_

_< <Go fuck yourself, Logan. And him too.>> _

Logan pretends he hears nothing from the telepath. Dipping his hand into his pocket, he takes out his beloved cigar and lights.

Charles sends back a none-too-friendly reply while struggling hard to keep Erik beneath him. He focuses his attention to Erik’s lips, licking them, opening them, dipping in.

Here goes his first kiss. With a man.

Charles’s technique is clumsy at best but under his sudden, unexpected assault and mind-blowing new found sensation, Erik is stunned as a fawn caught in traffic light. Even when he can pick up bits and bits of his thoughts, all he can think of are the softness of Charles’s lips and the erratic movement of his tongue inside him, Shaw, Americans, Soviets, humans… all damned.

And,… off with the hat.

Charles allows himself a brief moment of triumph when he manages to get rid of Erik’s helmet without the man’s protest, obviously too intoxicated. Then the telepath makes damn sure to take full advantage of his telepathy to amplify what both he and Erik are feeling.

Lost control, the missiles explode in the sky above them, creating a mock show of fireworks in the celebration of love.

For once, just for once, the Americans and the Soviets want to hug and kiss each other in sheer bliss.

As some wise man once said, make love, not war.

From that crucial moment on, history is written anew.

And if Bolivar Trask ever thinks of laying his vile hand on mutantkind, he’ll find himself making enemy with two most powerful mutants on Earth.

A friendly reminder, Charles isn’t any less ruthless in dealing with his enemy than Erik. He just hasn’t found his true enemy yet, is all.

…

Before Logan makes his way back to the future (hopefully one without the Sentinels), he has a little message for Erik.

“Late congrats, bub, you’re already a father. Three kids, all mutants: one speedster, one metal bender just like you and one whose ability I’m not sure of, all out there, struggling with hardship. So don’t forget to get them home, OK?”

Logan speaks and immediately slips away.

Erik is still half-way through recovery after that thunderstruck news when he feels the hairs behind his neck stand on their ends. Turning around, he is met with Charles’s not-so-gentle stare.

_End (?)_

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t get Charles wrong; he’s actually enraged by Erik’s irresponsibility rather than the latter’s past love affairs.


End file.
